Unquenchable Flames 消せない炎
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kehidupan adalah hal yang berisi berbagai macam taruhan. Siapa yang bisa bertahan dalam lika-liku perjalanan? AU.
1. Kemunculan Misterius

**Unquenchable Flames | 消せない炎**

**My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**AU. Mungkin OOC. Female!Izuku**

**Pair menyusul tapi mungkin bakal ada hint tododeku duluan lol**

**Bakal slow update karena butuh referensi banyak. **

**Don't like don't read! I've warned you~~~~**

* * *

"Bersulang!"

Hari ini adalah perayaan kemenangan Kerajaan Talavara. Banyak orang bersuka cita sembari bertukar cawan di atas meja. _Bar_ dipenuhi oleh prajurit yang berceloteh betapa hebat diri mereka saat menumpas lawan. Rakyat pun turut bersuka cita atas kemenangan telak kerajaan mereka kali ini.

Penari paling cantik dan seksi disewa demi memeriahkan suasana pesta. Melenggokkan tubuh dengan anggun dan menggoda. Uang koin dilempar sebagai bayaran. Makanan diboyong ramai-ramai kesana kemari, tidak ada perayaan tanpa makanan.

Kerajaan Talavara terletak di barat, berbatasan dengan gurun di selatan dan lautan di utara. Sisi timur negeri mereka adalah hutan lebat di bawah jurang yang konon katanya bekas sebuah negeri. Tetapi hutan tersebut tidak boleh dikunjungi, menjadi cerita pengantar tidur orang tua Talavara kepada anaknya saat malam.

Musik masih dimainkan, seluruh negeri tertawa bahagia. Perang kali ini memang cukup panjang dibanding sebelumnya, melawan Cleddyf yang juga pintar siasat cukup menguras waktu. Tapi tentu saja, Talavara lebih unggul di atas mereka. Korban tewas dalam perang ini di bawah angka seribu, itu adalah hasil terbaik.

"Tidak menikmati pesta, Shouto?"

Nyatanya, ada juga orang yang jengah dengan tetek bengek perayaan tak bermakna dan menghambur-hamburkan anggaran seperti ini. Dia menyendiri di sudut ruang sambil melihat pedang miliknya, apakah masih cukup tajam atau tidak.

"Aku ingin di sini saja. Kau bisa menikmati tanpaku."

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu. Kita juga takkan bisa menang tanpa bantuanmu sebagai salah satu jendral terpercaya."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak, ayo."

"Aku menolak, Denki."

"Todoroki Shouto yang terhormat, setidaknya kali ini nikmati jerih payahmu."

Shouto diseret, lengannya ditarik lelaki berambut pirang jabrik. Namanya Kaminari Denki, dulu teman satu pelatihan sebelum resmi menyandang gelar Ksatria. Dia punya tekad besar untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Dan hal itulah yang telah mengantarkannya menjadi salah satu Ksatria terbaik negeri ini. Dia juga Jenderal sama seperti Shouto.

Kerajaan Talavara dikenal akan seni pedang mereka. Banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan banyak yang mendaftar sebagai prajurit demi bisa mengabdi kepada negara. Denki pun melakukannya karena mengagumi ksatria pendahulu mereka.

Sedangkan Shouto tidak.

Dia tidak akan menjadi Ksatria kalau saja bukan karena surat wasiat almarhumah ibunya. Ibunya adalah seorang pelukis istana, ketika dia meninggal, sebuah surat untuk Shouto ditemukan di meja nakasnya. Memintanya untuk mengabdikan hidupnya sebagai seorang Ksatria.

Kandas sudah impian kecilnya. Cita-citanya dulu adalah menjadi saudagar, lalu berkeliling dunia. Bukan terjebak dengan perang setiap tahunnya. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak mungkin pergi dari sini, Shouto juga mencintai Talavara sebagai tanah airnya. Meskipun dia tidak berminat, tetapi dia peduli terhadap nasib kerajaan ini.

Talavara selalu diserang karena melimpahnya sumber daya di negeri ini. Salah satunya adalah Ross, sebuah negeri yang terletak selepas gurun di arah selatan Talavara. Ross juga memiliki banyak pasukan yang handal. Mereka sangat ahli dalam urusan memanah, mungkin memang itulah kekuatan mereka. Perang kemarin pun, Talavara berhasil menang melawan mereka. Tapi Shouto tidak begitu yakin untuk lain waktu. Mereka selalu bertambah kuat.

"Shouto, jangan melamun dong! Nih, makan!"

Denki menyodorkan piring dengan kalkun utuh yang sudah diberi kecap. Aroma daging panggang terhirup, namun Shouto hanya mampu menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak merasa lapar.

"Aku pamit dulu. Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Shouto, penarinya cantik-cantik, tega kamu!"

Shouto melepaskan diri dari Denki. Dia hanya tidak mau terusik saat ini, dia ingin sendiri.

Shouto pergi seorang diri tanpa siapapun menemani, dia melewati kerumunan orang di jalan. Beberapa yang melihatnya memberi hormat lalu lekas melanjutkan perjalanan. Menjadi salah satu Ksatria dengan pangkat tinggi cukup merepotkan. Tidak jarang wanita yang juga berlalu lalang rela menatapnya sejenak penuh minat. Shouto tidak bermaksud sombong, faktanya dia selalu kerepotan karena ini.

Ada tiga Ksatria Terkuat di Negeri ini, terkenal dengan sebutan Tiga Jenderal. Dirinya, Denki, dan seorang perempuan bernama Jirou Kyouka. Saat ini mereka adalah Ksatria yang berhak memberikan komando di medan perang, serta dapat memberikan arahan langsung pada seleksi calon prajurit baru yang diadakan setiap tahun.

Sepanjang jalan yang dilalui, hanya ada pesta di mana-mana. Mereka semua tertawa, tidak seperti Shouto yang merasa hampa. Perang tidak selalu membawa kabar menyenangkan meski menyandang status pemenang, terutama bagi yang sanak saudaranya menjadi korban jiwa. Tidak luput pula dari ingatan Shouto, dimana ayahnya, Todoroki Enji turut menjadi pahlawan. Beliau dipanah oleh seseorang dari pihak Ross ketika lengah, tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Shouto yang semula berjalan kini mengalihkan kaki dalam lari. Tak peduli dia akan menabrak orang. Beberapa mengaduh, tapi langsung memaklumi begitu tahu siapa yang baru saja lewat.

"Sepertinya Tuan Shouto sedang ingin ke suatu tempat. Mungkin urusan yang penting?"

"Mungkin saja!"

_Terserah. Kemanapun itu._

Shouto berhenti di sebuah tempat. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berlari jauh dari ibu kota dan berada di tempat yang sunyi. Dia berlari ke timur, Shouto dapat menyimpulkan demikian karena ia kini berdiri di dekat tepi jurang.

Di seberang sana ada hutan lebat yang dibatasi sungai, Shouto dengar itu adalah hutan terkutuk. Tidak ada seorangpun dari Talavara yang mau ke sana. Sejauh mata memandang, Shouto bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung hutan, terlalu luas.

Shouto mendesis, memilih duduk tenang di sini sambil melihat langit malam. Tidak gaduh seperti jalanan ibu kota. Shouto merebahkan diri, merasa lelah karena tadi sempat berlari. Bintang-bintang di atas sana terlihat menyilaukan, namun pandangannya tak bisa berpaling. Kapan terakhir kali Shouto merasa damai seperti saat ini?

Mungkin saat ia kecil dulu, didongengi oleh sang ibu mengenai para penyihir hebat dari sebuah negeri bernama Malcolm. Shouto sangat menyukai dongeng tersebut, karena penyihir adalah sebuah mitos di masa ini—di dunia yang penuh dengan peperangan. Kisah pengantar tidur yang kadang muncul dalam ingatannya. Mungkin kalau ibunya masih hidup, Shouto akan meminta dibacakan lagi, dan lagi. Kemudian sang ibu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut hingga ia terbuai dan tertidur lelap.

Hingga suara ranting patah membuat Shouto menoleh, membuka mata dan memastikan telinga untuk mengetahui darimana asalnya. Lelaki itu bergegas berdiri, bersiaga dan siap menarik pedang yang tersemat di pinggangnya kapan saja.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Shouto sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, siapa yang berada di sini selain dirinya. Teritori ini dekat dengan kawasan terlarang, apakah warga sipil yang tersesat?

Tidak ada yang muncul, Shouto memutuskan untuk memeriksa pepohonan di belakangnya. Jangan-jangan dia seorang mata-mata?

"Akh!"

_Dug_!

Suara jatuh terdengar, Shouto merasa ia semakin dekat dengan sumber suara. Tak perlu waktu lama, netranya menangkap sesosok asing dalam gelap. Berbekal cahaya seadanya dari rembulan, Shouto harus mendekat untuk memastikan.

"Aduh ... sakit."

Seorang ... wanita. Apa yang dia lakukan selarut ini, di tempat seperti ini?

"Nona, apakah kau tersesat? Akan kuantar pulang." mana mungkin Shouto membiarkan seorang perempuan sendirian di sini? Tempat ini dekat dengan area terlarang, lebih baik dia segera membawa wanita ini ke wilayah penduduk Talavara.

Perempuan itu terlihat kaget, dia lekas menjauh meski kakinya masih terasa sakit karena jatuh. Dia tak sengaja melihat simbol kerajaan pada sarung pedang milik Shouto.

"Kau—pergi!"

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Kakimu terluka!" Shouto setengah berteriak. Perempuan itu gigih, bangkit dan melanjutkan larinya yang terhenti meski terseok.

Shouto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia tak bisa membiarkannya. Apalagi saat wanita itu justru hendak melompat menuju jurang. Shouto berusaha menyelamatkannya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia berhasil menahan tangan, meski pihak yang hendak ditolong justru meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kau akan jatuh! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Karena gravitasi dan ulah si perempuan itu, justru Shouto yang tertarik. Tubuhnya sudah tak lagi berada di atas tebing, dan kini sedang terjun bebas ke bawah bersama orang yang tidak jelas identitasnya.

Walau demikian, Shouto berusaha memeluknya dan memosisikan dirinya di bawah. Dengan begini wanita itu tidak akan terlalu merasakan sakit ketika mereka jatuh menimpa aliran sungai di bawah. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka setelah ini.

"Plu!"

Perempuan itu meneriakkan sesuatu. Shouto merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Tunggu, bukankah harusnya mereka sekarang jatuh ke sungai?

"Tirio!"

Shouto mengerjap. Tubuhnya bergeser tanpa ia ingin, menuju tepi sungai. Shouto masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya, ia bahkan tak sadar saat wanita itu melepaskan diri darinya.

"Um, maaf Tuan. Bisakah kau rahasiakan pertemuan kita ini? Aku akan menerbangkanmu kembali ke atas."

Shouto bangkit, menatap aneh kepada perempuan berambut hijau ikal. Panjang, namun diikat menyamping ke sisi kiri dengan menggunakan pita putih. Pakaiannya cuma terusan sederhana berwarna senada. Tingginya—sepertinya tidak lebih tinggi dari Shouto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Tynnwch y cof!"

Hening. Si hijau terlihat kesal, lalu mengulangi lagi.

"Tynnwch y cof!"

Shouto mencoba menghubungkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi kurang dari dua menit. Perempuan asing, jatuh dari tebing, dan terdampar di—astaga!

Shouto menoleh ke kanan. Ada pepohonan lebat di hadapannya. Dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di area terlarang. Gawat, dia harus kembali sebelum ada warga Talavara yang melihatnya dari atas sana!

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kuharap kau bersedia untuk diinterogasi." ujar Shouto. Dia akan menyerahkan wanita ini ke bagian catatan sipil. Mungkin saja dia adalah warga Talavara yang tersesat, atau sedang mencari sesuatu di dekat sini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Mungkin saja kau membocorkan identitasku. Llosgi allan!"

Sebenarnya, Shouto tidak paham bahasa apa yang sedari tadi coba diucapkannya. Ia mengernyit, alisnya tertekuk. Mungkin tidak salah jika dia menilai bahwa wanita ini mengalami gangguan jiwa?

"Sialan, bodoh sekali aku harus di sini. Aku harus pergi, aku tak peduli padamu!" dengusnya. "Broom yn hedfan!"

Sebuah sapu datang secara misterius dengan melayang. Shouto baru ingat, tubuhnya juga tadi merasakan hal seperti itu. Tapi ... tidak. Itu hanya cerita fiktif karangan orang tua agar anaknya menjauh dari tempat berbahaya. Tidak mungkin itu benar.

"Kau ... seorang penyihir?"

Shouto menahan lengannya, mencegah agar tidak pergi. Rasa-rasanya ia masih di alam mimpi, tapi ini semua terlalu nyata. Tangan ini nyata, embusan angin malam pun demikian. Shouto ingin kebenaran.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak."

"Kau—"

Perdebatan mereka masih belum selesai saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara mengerikan dari arah dalam hutan. Terdengar dari gemanya, sepertinya ia sedang mendekat kemari.

"Lepas!" tanpa diduga, perempuan itu menggigit tangan Shouto yang menahannya. Lelaki itu jelas mengaduh sakit dan refleks melepas genggaman. Perempuan itu tersenyum remeh, lalu menaiki sapu terbang dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Oh ... _gawat_.

Shouto tidak punya pilihan selain harus bertarung terlebih dahulu dengan seekor babi hutan besar yang mendadak muncul. Dia akan mencari wanita itu lagi nanti.

* * *

"Huh, siapa sih laki-laki tadi? Gawat kalau aku sampai tertangkap oleh Talavara."

Sapu terbang menukik turun, sepasang kaki mendarat sempurna pada dataran yang cukup jauh dari tempat lelaki itu. Menghela napas, ia merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Lalu mengambil air dari sungai untuk diminum.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Ia tidak tahu ada orang lain yang akan ke sini, lain kali dia harus berhati-hati. Bisa gawat kalau identitasnya terbongkar karena letak rumahnya tidak jauh dari perbatasan Talavara.

Eh. Tunggu. Pemuda itu sekarang berada di sini. Bulir keringat dingin menetes. Bagaimana jika Talavara mencari pemuda itu dan justru menemukannya di sini? Ia harus mengembalikan pemuda itu secepatnya!

Tapi, apakah dia tidak akan membocorkan hal ini? Ia bahkan tahu bahwa dirinya seorang penyihir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia juga tidak bisa memakai mantra manipulasi ingatan. Semua sama beresikonya.

Bagaimana dengan memberi sebuah ancaman? Tapi, apa?

Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke tempat lelaki itu berada. Dia tetap harus membungkamnya entah bagaimana. Sapu terbang ia naiki kembali dan bergegas. Hanya butuh satu menit perjalanan, dan dia justru terhenti saat melihat lelaki itu berhasil menaklukkan babi hutan yang besar seorang diri. Hewan itu ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang, yang sangat ia yakini adalah milik orang asing itu.

"Kau kembali lagi?" tanyanya. Ia mencabut pedang lalu membersihkannya di sungai.

"Kau dari Talavara, '_kan_? Apa kau seorang mata-mata?" perempuan berambut hijau menyorotinya dalam satu garis lurus. Shouto mendengus,

"Aku seorang Ksatria, kebetulan saja aku ke sini dan bertemu denganmu."

"K-kau bukan Spellcaster, 'kan?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Apa aku tampak seperti seorang Spellcaster?"

Di dunia ini ada banyak macam makhluk hidup. Tiga terbesar di antaranya adalah manusia biasa, Spellcaster, dan Siluman.

Manusia biasa mendiami teritori yang masih bisa dihuni dan digunakan bercocok tanam. Spellcaster adalah sebutan untuk manusia yang menguasai ilmu hitam, mereka biasanya menjadi dukun; kemampuan mereka untuk menciptakan sesuatu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Dan yang terakhir adalah siluman, mereka ada di benua siluman, tempat tinggal mereka sendiri. Tempat itu penuh dengan bencana, dan tidak pernah ada manusia yang kembali hidup-hidup dari sana.

Manusia dan Spellcaster terkadang bisa selaras, namun tidak dengan siluman. Mereka adalah makhluk tak berwujud manusia yang kuat dan memilih untuk membentuk wilayah mereka sendiri. Tidak ada catatan mengenai benua siluman; itu hanya sebuah misteri.

"Kau tidak bohong, '_kan_?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Perempuan itu terlihat gelisah, sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Shouto malu-malu. "M-maaf. Aku mencurigaimu sebagai Spellcaster. Um, aku Midoriya Izuku."

Shouto menyarungkan kembali pedangnya yang telah bersih dari darah. "Todoroki Shouto."

Izuku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Dia tahu betul yang di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah manusia biasa, tapi auranya sangat besar. Sampai mampu membuatnya berkeringat dingin seperti ini. Izuku merasa bila ia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, manusia di depannya tidak akan segan menebas kepalanya.

"Aku akan menerbangkanmu kembali."

"Apa kau bukan penduduk Talavara?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Tapi, bisakah kau rahasiakan keberadaanku?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Apakah kau adalah seorang penyihir?"

"Itu tidak penting. Plu!"

Shouto merasakan tubuhnya terangkat perlahan. Kakinya sudah tidak lagi menapak tanah. Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tinggal, Todoroki!"

"Tung—"

Shouto sampai di atas tebing tanpa luka. Lelaki itu kemudian menengok lagi ke bawah sana, namun wanita itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Todoroki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Yang Mulia Katsuki mencarimu, tahu. Aku juga capek disuruh menemukanmu, hah."

Shouto menoleh ke arah belakang, Denki ternyata. Dia datang bersama kuda miliknya dan berbekal obor sebagai penerangan. Mungkin tadi ia bertanya kepada penduduk setempat dan mengikuti arahan yang mereka katakan hingga dapat menemukan dirinya di sini.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia mencariku?" tanya Shouto.

"Menemaninya ke Khamr. Sesuatu tentang lamarannya pada Lady Ochako. Naik bersamaku." ajak Denki. Shouto tidak punya pilihan selain kembali bersama pria berambut pirang menuju istana.

Midoriya Izuku, ya.

Akan Shouto ingat nama itu hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

_( Entah kapan dan di mana. )_

* * *

**Bagian Satu : Kemunculan Misterius**

* * *

A/N : i'm trying. Susah banget nulis genre ini. Untuk mantera aneh2 saya ambil dari bahasa Welsch nantoka. Pokoknya itu wwwww. Gaada ide #plak.

Judul fanfiksi diambil dari lagu mba-mba SKE48-Kesenai Honoo/Unquenchable Flames (masuk single 12-gatsu no Kangaroo, performed by Team S). Lagunya bagus banget dan gabosen didengerin berulang kali. Lirik di bagian akhirnya yang paling saya suka "soredemo ii, soredemo ii, soredemo mata moyase!" (even so, even so, even so burn again!)

thanks for read

siluman_panda


	2. Perjalanan ke Khamr (1)

**Perjalanan ke Khamr (Bagian Pertama)**

* * *

Khamr adalah negeri di seberang laut utara Talavara, di sebuah pulau kecil. Yang Mulia Katsuki memang melamar Lady Ochako sekitar dua bulan lalu untuk berbagai tujuan seperti memperkuat bisnis antar negara.

Khamr terkenal sebagai tempat transit teramai. Terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi Ochako adalah seorang Spellcaster. Dia adalah pengguna ilmu hitam yang sudah ahli. Ada rumor menyebutkan dia bahkan bertapa di Kuil selama tiga tahun hanya untuk memperkuat dirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Lady Ochako adalah wanita terkuat di Khamr, dan itu berhasil menjadikannya sebagai Kepala Keamanan di Negeri tersebut.

Sejak ia mendapatkan jabatan, Khamr tidak pernah mengalami gangguan. Negeri Khamr berbentuk Republik, pemerintahan dipegang oleh seseorang bernama Shindo Yo. Melihat peluang kerjasama, maka Talavara berniat menjalin hubungan dengan menikahi seorang Spellcaster ternama. Meski Shouto sendiri tidak mengerti dimana daya tarik seorang Spellcaster. Mereka hanya seorang pengguna ilmu hitam, tidak lebih.

"Bagaimana dengan perbekalan?"

"Tidak ada kendala."

Hari ini Shouto bertugas mengantar Yang Mulia Katsuki, pemimpin negaranya menuju Khamr. Denki diberi amanah menjaga istana, sedang Jirou—entahlah. Shouto sendiri jarang berjumpa dengan wanita itu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Lagipula mereka bertiga juga bukan teman akrab.

Perjalanan ke Khamr membutuhkan waktu tiga hari dengan menaiki kapal. Banyak orang menyebut Khamr sebagai Surga Impian semua orang, karena banyak sekali hal yang ditawarkan di sana. Khamr adalah tempat transit paling ramai, jelas saja perubahan seperti itu adalah salah satu fase menuju negeri penuh toleransi. Di sana banyak budaya bercampur, membaur jadi satu. Tidak lagi ada batasan.

"Todoroki, kau bisa beristirahat dulu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Seseorang yang menyapanya barusan adalah Iida Tenya, salah seorang saudagar dari Talavara yang telah menjalankan bisnisnya hingga mancanegara. Kapal yang mereka naiki hari ini adalah miliknya. Yang Mulia Katsuki sudah berada di dalam kapal, sedang Shouto masih membantu mengangkut barang bersama yang lain.

"Bukankah kau harus menjaga Yang Mulia? Di sini biar kami saja."

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan kalian yang kerepotan."

Tenya pernah beberapa kali bertatap muka dengan Shouto. Jika Yang Mulia Katsuki melakukan perjalanan lewat laut, tentu saja. Ada banyak negeri di seberang lautan, Khamr hanyalah salah satunya.

"Aku bisa memanggil Eijiro nanti. Perjalananmu masih panjang, istirahatlah supaya bisa menjaga Yang Mulia."

"Terima kasih untuk itu." jawab Shouto. Ia lalu meninggalkan kru pengangkut barang dan menaiki kapal untuk menyusul Rajanya.

Di atas dek masih sama, banyak orang berlalu lalang menata persediaan. Shouto memilih tempat sepi di ujung, dekat kepala kapal. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena tidak tidur semalaman.

Dia masih penasaran dengan perempuan berambut hijau itu. Shouto enggan mengakui, tetapi ciri-ciri dan tindakannya sama seperti dalam dongeng yang dibawakan oleh ibunya silam. Pedangnya pun masih berbau darah babi hutan yang ia habisi semalam meski sudah dibersihkan dengan air.

Tapi, jika benar ia seorang penyihir, mengapa tidak ada yang menyebutnya? Kenapa orang-orang menganggap mereka hanyalah dongeng belaka?

Layar dinaikkan setelah beberapa menit Shouto berdiam diri. Kapal ini akan segera berlayar menuju Khamr. Tali diikat kuat pada tiang. Jangkar diangkat oleh sekelompok orang.

Shouto berdiri, menengok ke samping, Tenya melambai kepada mereka. Embusan angin yang terasa di helai rambut Shouto menjadi tanda dimulainya perjalanan mereka menuju Khamr. Lautan terbentang luas di hadapan mereka. Cahaya matahari tampak berkilauan saat menimpa permukaan air laut.

Hari ini sangat cerah, tidak ada tanda akan terjadi badai. Tetapi yang harus mereka waspadai di laut selain cuaca dan navigasi, adalah kemungkinan munculnya sekelompok Bajak Laut. Mereka bergerak secara independen dan menjarah kapal saudagar tanpa panjang bulu. Kecuali kapal yang telah berlabuh di Khamr, itu bisa saja terjadi pada kapal yang masih berlayar ini.

"Todoroki, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau semakin tinggi saja sekarang!"

Entah bagaimana orang-orang selalu berhasil mengenal dirinya. Sedangkan ingatan Shouto terbilang buruk dalam mengingat nama atau wajah seseorang. Seorang pria berambut merah jabrik menyapanya kasual tanpa beban.

"Eijiro, aku Kirishima Eijiro. Tenya-san menyuruhku ikut kapal ini untuk bantu-bantu."

"Oh, maaf, Eijiro. Aku terkejut dan hampir tak mengenalimu."

"Tidak apa. Fwah! Perjalanan ke Khamr pasti menyenangkan! Sudah lama aku juga ingin ke sana! Apa kau juga menantikannya, Todoroki?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengawal Yang Mulia saja."

"Ayolah kawan, kau harus menikmati hidup ini!"

"Akan kuturuti saranmu."

Kirishima Eijiro adalah seorang nelayan yang tinggal di sekitar di pantai Vichna, Talavara. Selain memancing ikan, dia biasanya disewa oleh Tenya.

Seperti diketahui dari negeri Talavara, kebanyakan penduduk bisa menerapkan seni pedang. Eijiro pernah mengikuti pelatihan yang sama dengan Shouto, Denki, dan Jirou. Tetapi ia mengundurkan diri menjadi calon prajurit karena suatu alasan. Shouto juga tidak tahu apa alasan pemuda itu sampai sekarang. Dia terlihat lebih bahagia menjadi seorang nelayan.

"Mau minum? Aku bawa banyak anggur loh."

"Aku tidak minum anggur." tolak Shouto. Eijiro terkikik geli.

"Ayolah, Shouto. Jangan jadi anak baik terus, aku sebal nih."

"Maaf." Shouto sebenarnya tidak enak menolak permintaan teman, tetapi ia sendiri tidak pernah meminum anggur.

"Haha, kau itu lucu sekali! Aku akan ke dapur, akan kupanggil jika makanannya sudah siap!"

"Aku tidak lapar. Apa Yang Mulia yang memintanya?"

"Iya, tadi sebelum naik kapal. Yang Mulia minta babi panggang."

"Begitu. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

"Aku pergi dulu, ya! Jangan melamun, Todoroki!"

* * *

"Lady, apa kau yakin akan menerima ini? Aku tidak bermaksud menghalangi jalan hidupmu, tapi pertimbangkanlah baik-baik. Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

Interogasi secara rahasia dilakukan oleh Shindo Yo. Di depannya, seorang perempuan berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di kursi dan menyisir rambut panjangnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Shindo.

"Kau seperti bapak-bapak saja, Shindo-_sama_."

"Ya, habisnya—itu dari Talavara! Kau tidak cemas, Lady Ochako?"

Ochako tersenyum lembut sembari berusaha menyanggul rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang. "Justru karena dia dari Talavara. Negeri yang kuat akan berdampak pada Khamr juga ke depannya."

"Maksudku, apakah kau mencintainya? Ini adalah pernikahan sekali seumur hidup!"

"Shindo-_sama_." potong Ochako. "Cintaku pada Khamr melebihi segalanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi negeri ini."

Rambut panjangnya selesai disanggul, kemudian Ochako membubuhi jepitan rambut sederhana. Tak lupa dengan kalung mutiara di lehernya. Sentuhan akhir berakhir pada sepasang anting emas yang panjang.

Shindo tidak bisa menghentikan Ochako lagi. Wanita itu tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Shindo sudah mengenal Ochako sejak lama, dari kecil. Gadis itu suka sekali bertapa di tempat-tempat aneh. Keluarga Ochako adalah seorang Spellcaster, dan ia sempat dijauhi karena ini.

Spellcaster adalah pengguna ilmu hitam, bersekutu dan melakukan kontrak dengan setan. Meski Shindo tidak pernah bisa melihat makhluk gaib itu. Kabar persuntingan Ochako sebelumnya sangat menggemparkan seisi negeri, tetapi mereka tak menolak keberadaannya lagi. Sekarang Spellcaster yang mereka anggap terkutuk di masa lalu itu justru akan menjadi penyelamat negeri di masa depan. Dia adalah harapan Khamr.

"Kau mau bertapa lagi?"

Ochako tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Aku akan berjalan kaki memutari Khamr. Aku harus melakukannya agar pernikahanku tak berakhir buruk."

Shindo tidak tahu apakah itu memang tradisi atau budaya dari garis turunan Spellcaster. Memang mereka sering melakukan ritual aneh. Tapi baru kali ini Shindo mendengar bahwa calon pengantin wanita harus memutari pulau sebelum pernikahannya.

Wajar saja, karena kini hanya Ochako lah satu-satunya Spellcaster di Khamr. Anggota keluarganya yang lain tewas dalam peperangan besar sepuluh tahun lalu dengan Talavara. Inilah alasan mengapa Shindo begitu khawatir.

Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi, resepsi di Khamr, selanjutnya di Talavara. Sebenarnya, resepsi di Khamr adalah permintaan Ochako sendiri karena seharusnya resepsi hanya dilakukan di tanah kelahiran mempelai laki-laki, tapi katanya itu adat keluarganya. Dan Yang Mulia Katsuki sama sekali tidak keberatan mengabulkan permintaan calon istrinya. Ochako yang sudah berdandan cantik itu lalu membawa sebuah kendi tanah liat bersamanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Kau tidak pakai sepatu? Bagaimana jika kakimu terluka?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Shindo-sama. Saya tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Ochako mengingatkan Shindo bahwa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Karena dia adalah seorang Spellcaster. Shindo menghela napas pasrah. Memang sulit berhadapan dengan orang keras kepala seperti Ochako.

"Jaga dirimu, Lady."

"Tentu, Shindo-_sama_."

Ochako memulai ritual mengelilingi pulaunya. Ia berjalan dari pintu rumahnya dan membawa kendi sambil merapal sesuatu. Seperti doa atau semacam itu karena bahasanya yang aneh.

_"Bendithiwch fy ngwraig yfory, ni fydd y môr yn ein gwahanu._

_Ni fydd y gwynt yn torri ein bondiau,_

_ni all hyd yn oed tân ein llosgi."_

_( Berkatilah pernikahan kami esok._

_Samudera takkan memisahkan kita,_

_angin tidak akan memotong ikatan di antaranya,_

_bahkan api tak akan bisa membakarnya. )_

Ochako terus membaca doa tersebut sepanjang langkah kakinya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sedikit berbisik mengenai keanehan tradisi keluarga Spellcaster. Terlahir sebagai Spellcaster memang sedikit ... rumit. Manusia biasa tidak bisa menerima keberadaan mereka dengan mudah. Menjadi seorang Spellcaster, berarti sudah siap mati di tangan iblis.

Ochako tak menyalahkan pendapat tersebut, karena ia juga melakukan kontrak dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu. Para Spellcaster menyebutnya Demon.

Setiap Demon mempunyai karakteristik elemen, seorang Spellcaster akan mempunyai kemampuan yang berbeda satu sama lain tergantung dari Demon tersebut. Demon milik Ochako mempunyai elemen tanah, dia bisa menciptakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan elemennya. Karena itu ia membawa kendi tanah liat ini sebagai simbol Demon miliknya.

Ketika seorang Spellcaster akan menikah, maka Demon yang melakukan kontrak dengannya juga harus menyetujui keputusannya. Untuk mendapat restu dari Demon adalah hal yang sulit. Demon Ochako mengajukan persyaratan; Ochako harus mengitari pulau ini sambil membawa kendi dan membaca mantera pernikahan.

Selain itu, Ochako juga harus mandi dengan bunga kamboja selepas ritual ini. Bagian tersulitnya adalah saat resepsi pernikahan nanti; ia harus meminta darah dari calon mempelai lelakinya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kendi ini, untuk selanjutnya dibuat pemujaan yang harus dilakukan setiap hari. Ia pun wajib memberi tumbal seekor ayam ketika pemujaan dilaksanakan. Demon memakan mereka agar bisa hidup. Bila Demon mati, maka Spellcaster tersebut juga akan mengalami nasib yang sama.

Hidup seorang Spellcaster sangat bergantung kepada Demon. Mereka makhluk yang mengatur semua tata laku Spellcaster.

Dari cerita turun temurun yang Ochako dengar di keluarganya, Spellcaster adalah manusia yang mencoba menyamai kaum penyihir. Ochako belum pernah bertemu dengan penyihir, dan memang tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya. Namun ia tak akan terkejut bila bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Ochako meneruskan ritualnya hari ini, berharap calon suaminya tak akan keberatan dimintai darah saat resepsi nanti.

* * *

Katsuki berdecak kesal.

Masih sisa dua setengah hari sebelum sampai di Khamr. Dia bosan karena hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam ruangannya. Dan dia harus seperti ini sampai dua hari ke depan? Jangan bercanda!

Katsuki menyetujui rencana pernikahan ini pun karena desakan kedua orang tuanya. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal Ochako selain sebagai teman bisnis. Dia adalah wanita yang cukup hebat, ya—_mungkin_. Katsuki tidak terlalu peduli dengan fakta itu. Yang dia tahu wanita itu adalah Spellcaster yang cukup disegani berbagai negara. Tentu saja karena kemampuannya, _memangnya apalagi?_

Tidak ada buku yang cukup bagus untuk dibaca. Katsuki sudah menghabiskan semua asupannya siang tadi. Ketika malam, dia bukannya mengantuk. Dia butuh sedikit udara segar.

"Yang Mulia, ada tanda-tanda aneh. Kabut menebal secara tidak wajar."

Seseorang masuk melalui pintu tanpa diketuk. Katsuki tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal sepele semacam itu. "Menebal? Maksudmu, Kirishima?"

"Todoroki bilang begitu. Ini bukan kabut malam biasa."

"Aku akan memeriksanya." Katsuki beranjak, melangkah menuju luar. Shouto yang masih mengamati keadaan sekitar segera berbalik saat mendengar langkah kaki.

"Yang Mulia, maaf atas kelancangan saya. Kabut ini tebal sekali, tidak biasanya." Shouto menunjuk ke arah depan. "Bisa-bisa kita tertabrak sesuatu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau punya solusi, Todoroki?" Katsuki menatapnya.

"Mungkin berhenti sebentar. Saya akan berenang untuk mengeceknya. Aku tidak begitu bisa menjalankan sampan."

"Kau bisa sakit, Todoroki!" sergah Eijiro. Berenang di malam hari tentu adalah ide konyol. Meski sebenarnya, Eijiro lebih tercengang dengan fakta salah satu Ksatria terkuat Talavara tidak bisa membawa sampan. "Solusimu gila!"

"Aku punya ketahanan terhadap dingin, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lalu apa, Eijiro? Yang Mulia, apa Anda keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Kalau kau memang sanggup, aku tidak akan melarangmu, Todoroki. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, semua resiko kau sendiri yang tanggung."

"Tentu. Eijiro, perintahkan kru lain menurunkan jangkar. Aku akan mulai berenang."

Eijiro memutar mata lelah. Dia mengenal Shouto sejak lama meski jarang bersua. Shouto sedikit ... unik. Pemikirannya kadang tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah dia. Shouto yang kontroversial; kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya menurut Eijiro.

"Semoga berhasil, kawan! Hei, turunkan jangkar sebentar!"

Shouto melepas pakaian atasnya dan bersiap terjun ke bawah. Menapaki tangga yang terbuat dari tali, berjalan turun pelan-pelan. Kira-kira lima meter dari posisinya untuk menuju permukaan air laut, mungkin sudah cukup pas.

"Apa menurutmu ini jebakan Bajak Laut, Todoroki? Kudengar mereka mempekerjakan Spellcaster juga." tentu saja Katsuki pernah dihadang bajak laut, saat perjalanan bisnis ke Adia, negara kepulauan di timur laut. Ada beberapa Spellcaster di kapal tersebut. Beruntung masih dapat diatasi karena mereka Spellcaster rendahan. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan, mungkin saja Bajak Laut kali ini lebih kuat.

"Mungkin saja. Tetapi aku harus tetap memastikan jalan di depan aman, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa kembali. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

Katsuki mendengus. "Sejujurnya aku bosan di dalam. Aku akan di sini sementara waktu."

Shouto mengangguk paham, dia lekas melompat dari kapal menuju air. Memang dingin, tapi Shouto baik-baik saja. Ia mulai berenang ke arah depan, melihat apa yang ada di balik kabut.

Katsuki melihat awak kapalnya di belakang berteriak heboh. Lantas ia mendengar suara ayunan pedang. Begitu rupanya. Mereka tahu pola pikir Shouto dan memanfaatkannya.

"Jangan bergerak! Serahkan semua yang kau miliki di kapal ini!" beberapa orang menuju Katsuki dan mengarahkan pedang kepadanya yang sama sekali tidak bersenjata. Katsuki menyeringai.

"Heh, coba saja."

Katsuki menunduk dengan cepat, memutar kaki dan membuat mereka semua terjatuh. Katsuki mengambil paksa salah satu pedang, lalu berbalik mengancam.

"Kepalamu tidak cukup berharga, sayang sekali."

* * *

Shouto sudah berenang cukup jauh, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Semua ini hanya kabut. Tetapi Shouto masih belum yakin. Dia memutuskan untuk berenang sedikit lebih jauh lagi.

Tubuhnya cukup tahan terhadap air atau suhu dingin. Kalau ditanya kenapa, Shouto juga tidak tahu. Dari kecil ia sudah seperti ini. Disaat orang lain kedinginan, dia bahkan tidak pernah merasakannya. Mungkin dia memiliki suatu kelainan? Shouto bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Shouto tak menemukan apa-apa. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memutar balik. Kalau memang ini ulah Bajak Laut, mereka pasti sudah menyerang kapal. Shouto tak begitu khawatir, karena semua awak kapal adalah orang Talavara. Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Tinggal mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

Shouto merasakan sebuah hawa yang aneh. Ia menoleh ke berbagai arah dan menemukan ketidakwajaran di arah jam sembilan.

"Apakah kau Todoroki Shouto yang terkenal itu?"

Shouto bingung, ia sedang berada di air jadi gerakannya akan terhambat. Siapa ... siapa yang memanggilnya? Ia hanya bisa merasakan, namun tak mampu melihat wujudnya karena kabut sialan ini. Shouto terus bersikap waspada.

_Syuuuttt_!

Shouto buru-buru menurunkan kepala ke dalam air. Ia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam panjang melintasi permukaan. Telat satu detik, kepalanya mungkin sudah putus saat ini. Ia yakin benda itu cukup tajam karena ia mendengar suara angin terpotong karenanya.

Shouto memunculkan kepala lagi, kali ini kabut mulai menipis. Ia bisa melihat sesosok hitam muncul dengan mata merah menyala. Sayap hitamnya begitu lebar, dengan paruh warna kuning—

Yang Shouto tahu, wujud itu bukanlah manusia maupun Spellcaster.


End file.
